


Love Can Be Blind

by csiwholocked33



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csiwholocked33/pseuds/csiwholocked33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matt opened his eyes, wincing, he was met with the widened green eyes and the uniquely, gloriously intense flowery scent of one Alex Kingston. He briefly considered his options: firstly, he could give her a weak grin and laugh the whole thing off, self-deprecating as ever. Secondly, he might instead just start apologizing profusely and making sure in every way possible that she wasn’t hurt or upset or anything besides perfectly comfortable; in other words, he could continue to be the knight in shining armour he’d been playing all morning. And the third choice… well, his body had decided on that one before his brain had fully formed the thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Can Be Blind

Blinking, Alex futilely tried to make the white room come back into focus around her.

“You might have slightly blurred vision for as long as twenty-four hours, but most patients only experience that side effect for an hour or two following the procedure.”

“Oh… oh alright. Thank you,” she answered the nurse quietly, still blinking.

“You have someone to drive you home then, I take it?”

“Yes, yes of course, Matt should be waiting outside… would you mind sending him in to help me collect my things?”

“Of course I will, Ms. Kingston!”

Before she could laugh off the formality and ask the excitable young women to please, just call her Alex, she saw the blur of white fabric and blonde tresses slip through the doorway. Alex had just gotten laser eye surgery, finally, so she would only have to wear glasses when reading, and not contacts constantly whilst filming. Matt had been pleased to hear, though, that she’d likely still need reading glasses, joking that he found them quite attractive on her. Well, actually he’d seemed rather serious, but she’d written the comment off as a product of his exhaustion after a long day on the Who set.

Less than a minute after the nurse had left, Matt Smith was breezing into the room. She could see, even through her misty eyes, his habitual running of a long-fingered hand through his hair, his awkward gait as he stepped towards the reclined patient’s chair she now sat in upright, and the concerned look on his dashing face.

“Kingston! How’d it go? Do your eyes or head hurt at all? How do you feel?” Reminding Alex as always of an expectant little puppy, he chattered as he thoughtlessly took her hand in his and helped steady her.        

“Darling I’m perfectly _fine,_ just can’t quite make out the details of your face at the moment,” she reassured him.

“Ah, well does this help?” He grinned cheesily as he moved so that his face was mere inches from her own.

Ignoring the little thrill running up her spine at his proximity, she giggled at his cheekiness.

“Won’t you just take me home already?” she mock-whined, but when she leaned forward to teasingly brush her nose against his, she’d apparently overestimated her ability to balance when her sight was as if peering through frosted glass and the sedatives were still working their way through her system. She stumbled into his body, and he caught her carefully and put his hands on either side of her waist to steady her again.

“Yes, I do think that would be the safest possible course of action at the moment.”

“Oh, shut up!” she snickered, pouting playfully at him. “Help me gather up my things?”

He reluctantly let go of her, only to quickly sweep her bag and coat from the floor and take her arm once more.

“Well, someone’s quite uncharacteristically graceful today,” she teased.

“Someone has to be, and it clearly isn’t you at the moment!” she fake pouted again at his mild insult. “I do think the chivalrous nature of my presence here today balances out the nastiness of that comment, as well as the next three or so offensive things I happen to say.”

“I guess I’ll take what I can get at the moment,” she said. “It really is so wonderful of you to do this for me though, thank you again sweetie.”

“Not a problem, Kingston, it’s not as if I’m upset to have a slightly incapacitated women under my care, not when she looks like you anyway…” she could feel his eyes scanning her up and down, even as she could just make out the outline of his shape beside her.

“Oi! If I could see well enough where your arm is to slap it, I would!”

He chuckled and took her by the elbow again and gently guided her through the doorway, smiling and patting her hand consolingly. When they’d made it safely out of the doctor’s office and into the lift, Matt put his arm instead around her middle. She leaned automatically into him, enjoying the warmth and that fresh, spiced sort of smell he always gave off.

The doors opened with a ring-ring and the pair stepped out into the brightly lit lobby before walking slowly out to the parking lot and to Matt’s waiting private car. He opened her door and helped her into the passenger seat before sitting down behind the wheel.

Matt flicked on the radio for background noise and then cheerily carried on about something quite hilarious Arthur had said the night before at a pub, and Alex found herself half listening and half lost in the sweet smell of him that permeated every inch of the car’s interior. Laughing along at his comedic retelling of last night, she wondered why she’d never noticed before how much she adored the sound of his voice. She thought it must just be that with her sight dulled, her other senses were all the more alert to compensate.

When the car door opened again, Alex felt the crisp England air paint goosebumps up her exposed calves. Matt must’ve seen it too, because he quickly began fussing over how he was going to take her up to her “nice cozy warm flat” and “tuck her in with a cup of steaming tea and some terrible rom com” as he took her round the waist again and held both of her cold hands in his the whole way into the apartment complex and up in the lift.

He knew her flat number by heart and confidently unlocked her door, never taking his other arm from around her.

“Alright love, would you like to go change into something more comfortable before I get you all snuggled in?”

“Oh no darling, really I’m positively knackered now… they had me stay awake for a full 24 hours before the surgery for some inexplicable reason,” she answered. “Really I’d just like to lie out on the couch here, and if you really are up for making me some tea…”

“Oh of course ‘Lex, that’s what I’m here for, pet!” He led her to the sofa and carefully removed her shoes before tripping off towards the kitchen.

Alex curled up, burying her toes in the fleece throw he’d draped gently over her legs. Although in her exhaustion she’d hurriedly refused his suggestion to change, as she was trying to get comfortable her wool jumper felt far too scratchy and heavy. A few minutes later he entered the living room again, bearing a steaming mug of tea and a small plate of biscuits.

“Matt, come to think of it, I am a bit uncomfortable in this… would you mind helping me unbutton this jumper? I’m honestly not sure I can see well enough to do it myself,” she said, bemused and also slightly embarrassed. She felt like a child, incapable of dressing herself and fetching herself a drink and blanket as she was.

Matt placed the cup and dish gently on the coffee table without issue, continuing his unusually-graceful streak.

“Why of course, how could I ever refuse the prospect of undressing you?” She folded her arms over her chest, giving him a half-serious look of sternness. Matt chuckled and made his way around the table to stand beside the couch.

It was requiring genuine effort to dismiss the mental images he’d involuntarily conjured of himself actually stripping Alex down to her silky golden curves and admiring every inch of her. Matt did his best to think of anything, anything unsexy and anything un-Alex, but it was difficult considering how often he pictured her just like this, willing and spread before him, and these imaginings were often followed by the inevitable wanking session.

Shaking his head in a futile attempt at clearing it, he managed to bend over and, without incident, undo every button of her rough mint green cardigan and peel it from her shoulders; it was only when he made to straighten and move away that his bandy legs finally decided to act like themselves again. Tripping on the edge of the rug, he came crashing down onto Alex.

“Ow!” she cried as one of his bony elbows caught a curl and pulled it down, his knees slamming into her shins as he did his best to catch his upper body before it fell all the way onto hers.

When Matt opened his eyes, wincing, he was met with the widened green eyes and the uniquely, gloriously intense flowery scent of one Alex Kingston. He briefly considered his options: firstly, he could give her a weak grin and laugh the whole thing off, self-deprecating as ever. Secondly, he might instead just start apologizing profusely and making sure in every way possible that she wasn’t hurt or upset or anything other than perfectly comfortable; in other words, he could continue to be the knight in shining armour he’d been playing all morning. And the third choice… well, his body had decided on that one before his brain had fully formed the thought.

Pressing his mouth to hers, he boldly caressed her lips with his own. If this wasn’t the textbook definition of throwing caution to the wind, he didn’t know what was. Undeterred by his mind slowly comprehending what his face had already chosen to do, he reached one hand up to fist in her luscious curls, licking gently at her bottom lip. He’d been fantasizing about her for so long that the whole moment seemed surreal in its unmatchable beauty, so he acted as if he would in a dream; uninhibited, careless, wanton. But just as in all wonderful dreams, the moment you realize you’re asleep, you wake up. Matt experienced the equally upsetting reciprocal sensation and finally pulled back after a good 30 seconds, immediately wondering why she’d not yet stopped him.

“Well, now I know the lasik worked,” she stuttered.

“Wha-”

“I feel like I haven’t seen this clearly in quite some time,” she finished, before snaking a strong arm around him to pull his face back to hers. Matt choked slightly against her sudden and intense kiss before melting into her body again, letting his chest settle into hers. The costars snogged fiercely and gripped at each others’ warm bodies for a matter of minutes before Alex broke the kiss to gasp for air. He took this as his cue to nip and tongue at her jaw line, drawing a stripe of affectionate mouthings down her neck and onto her collarbone. It was then that she first let out a genuine moan, and at the sound he couldn’t help but grow hard.

Evidently feeling his stiffness on her thigh, Alex smirked down at him and made to reach for his crotch, but found herself grasping dumbly at the blur of him in front of her. Her eyes were beginning to clear by this point, but she could still only make out clearly what was less than maybe a foot from her face. She made a little upset whinging noise.

“Shhh, shh darling. Let _me_ take care of _you._ ”

“But Matt, I want t-“

“Alex, you’ll be able to see perfectly well again within the hour, correct?”

“Yes…”

“Alright then; I’m not in any rush here. If you’re willing to do this with me, I would like nothing more than to take as much time as you’ll have me here to worship you,” he said solemnly. At her answering brilliant smile, he pecked her on the mouth once more before wriggling down so her magnificent cleavage was at his eye-level.

“Ahhh. It really could fell an ox, you know.” She giggled, shivering a bit when his warm out breath brushed across her bare skin.

Matt bent to kiss wetly across the upper curves of her bosom, gradually licking his way down to the canyon between them. Alex squirmed under him appreciatively, helping him pull her camisole over her head, and he practically choked at the sight of her fantastic breasts barely encased by shallow cups of intricate scarlet lace. Not seeing but rather hearing his reaction, she undulated under him, pushing her chest up closer to his awestruck face.

“See something you like, darling?”

“Oh God yes, very much…” he wasted no time running his fingers along the edges of the cups and then sliding a skilled tongue beneath them to circle and tease her pert nipples. Her breathy moans egging him on, he slipped his hands behind her to unclasp the bra. He mouthed at each honey-coloured bud hungrily before replacing his lips with his hands, massaging her as his face moved down to hover over her impossibly gorgeous stomach. Matt pressed a few soft kisses to the satiny skin there and ran his tongue around and into her belly button a few times, moving his hands down to grip her by her bare, curvy waist as he relished her immaculate skin.

Matt could see she was growing frustrated with not being able to touch him, her hands flexing impatiently and her full lower lip caught between her teeth.

“Alex, it’s _okay._ Really… I know when the time comes, I know you’ll give every bit as much as you’ll get, love…,” he winked at her and her tense body calmed a bit. “…And I promise, it’s okay to not be in control sometimes, even for you,” he whispered, looking straight into her clouded green eyes.

“I’m doing my best, sweetheart, it’s just… not something I’m accustomed to,” she said, a careful smile capturing her glowing face, and he felt all of her relax underneath him.

“Good girl, good girl. Just let me… make you… feel the way… I feel… when I…think of you late at night.” Every few words he interrupted himself to place a delicate kiss to one of her hip bones or the inside of her thigh.

When he unzipped her jeans and began to tug them down over her lovely arse, she lifted her body gently off the couch to make it easier for him, but miraculously didn’t move her own hands up to help. The thought that she was beginning to truly trust him brought a cheesy grin to his face, which quickly dissipated at the sight of her lacey panties. Kissing wetly up her legs to the place where they met underneath her knickers, he smelled the hotness of her and noted the obviously damp patch of fabric covering her centre with a smug sort of joy.

When there was no more thigh left unkissed and no more stomach left unstroked, he finally parted his lips and put them over her crotch, exhaling warmly. At the deliciously hot air brushing over her sex, Alex couldn’t help but whinge and mumble something Matt was sure almost sounded like begging.

“Patience, my love,” he chuckled, but when she reached down to tangle her hands in his flop of brown hair and firmly pulled his face down to where her hips were pushing up to meet him, he gave up on any thoughts he might’ve had of making her wait for her sweet release. Suddenly very eager to get her completely naked, he closed his teeth over the top of her knickers and pulled them down, grazing her wiry curls lightly.

Not caring one bit that her panties had only made it off of one leg and were loosely curled around the other pressed beneath him, not caring one whit that she was a good 19 years his senior, and not caring one shit that his own trousers were becoming increasingly tight, he lapped at her folds. What a wonderful feeling it was, just not caring about a thing, if only for a matter of hours; surrendering finally to his overpowering lust for his costar, despite everything that had previously held him back. In all honestly, the recklessness of it all turned him on. Although then again, he’s pretty sure most anything would turn him on at the moment.

Refocusing, Matt spread her glistening skin apart with his long fingers, slipping an unused one into her gently. Listening to the impossibly sexy cries of _Alex Bloody Kingston_ below him, he mapped out her inner walls and hollows, finding every place that made her shudder and sigh and testing it with his fingertips, then his tongue.

Alex’s moans came more frequently as he slowly coaxed her to the edge. When her hips began thrusting heedlessly up into his hand and her fingers in his hair scratched teasingly over his scalp, he could tell she was close, so he leant down and roughly suckled her clit in his mouth. It was then that she lost it, almost wailing and squeezing her eyes shut as she came around his long fingers. Collapsing into the suede cushions, an expression of pure pleasure spread over her lovely face.

Matt crawled up her body to kiss her lovingly. She responded in kind, taking his face in her slightly trembling hands and running her tongue all around the insides of his mouth. When they pulled apart, Matt looked up at her, angelic and contented, and saw her open her lips a couple times to speak, but quickly close them again as if to rethink her words. He waited patiently for the moment she’d be ready to talk again, caressing one of her hands between his and resting his head on her bare middle.

“I… I guess it isn’t always so terrible to give up control,” she finally spoke, somehow both with the soft, belligerent tone of someone clearly proved wrong and still with the cuddly, sensual trill that always slipped into her conversations with Matt. He grinned up at her cockily, resisting the urge to tickle her all over whilst saying “I told you so!” over and over again.

“Although, my vision has almost completely cleared up by now…” With surprising strength, she flipped them so she was straddling his slender form. She smirked down at him, eyeing the bulge in his pants with quite a predatory gaze.

“Hello, Sweetie,” she annunciated sharply, before scooting down his form and hurriedly whipping his tee shirt and denims off and to the floor.

“I’m going to assume that’s not your sonic,” she chided him, nipping at his earlobe. As Alex wrapped a lithe little hand around his now exposed hardness, Matt groaned.

_Well, I guess this is going to be a long night,_ he thought happily, just before her lips closed around him, neatly wiping all vestiges of logical thought from his mind. 


End file.
